Who has my baby!
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sarah wakes up to find that her daughter is not in her crib find out who is has her.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Bre for helping me write this I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!

Chapter 1

It was a sunny, autumn morning when Sarah wakes up. She stretches before leaping out the bed, hearing the soft cries of her daughter, Gracie. She scurries to the nursery to find Gracie isn't in her crib. She then makes her way to the kitchen, where she finds Gordon soothing Gracie. "Good Morning guys." She kisses her husband sweetly, before smoothing down the babies' curls.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Gordon asks.

''Great!"

''Good."

''Yeah finally, so how many times did she wake up last night?'' Sarah wonders.

''Only a few times, but I fed her a bottle, changed her diaper and tucked her back in.'' Gordon informs.

"She seems to be a daddy's girl."

"I've attached to her quickly. I spent most of time watching her little finger grasp mine as I fed her." Gordon exclaims.

Sarah moves around the kitchen, gathering the contents to make her coffee. "So I'm going to go to my parent's house, I was thinking they haven't seen Gracie in awhile."

"That sounds lovely."

"Besides, I was thinking they could watch her for a few hours while I ready for work tomorrow."

"Bummed you have to go to work from being on maternity leave?"

"No, actually excited, just a little worried to leave Gracie with a babysitter."

"Don't worry, I spoke with my sister, she doesn't mind. Anyway she's a professional nanny."

"I know, I know." Sarah sighs, not wanting to leave Gracie.

"How about this," Gordon makes a deal, "After work everyday, we all go out to dinner."

"Now that were married, I always wanted family time." Sarah smiles at the thought.

"So it's a deal. Tomorrow when we get off work, I'm taking my family to dinner."

"Sound's excellent." Sarah kisses Gordon, before taking Gracie into her arms to get her ready for her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah comes downstairs, showered and dressed. She has Gracie's diaper bag packed, her purse on her left shoulder, while in her right hand she grasps tightly onto the baby car seat where Gracie lays fast asleep. She decides to pack a snack before hitting the road.

"Gordon!" she calls, struggling with all the items in her hands.

"Coming!" Gordon shuffles out of the kitchen to meet Sarah, helping her with the bags and put them in the car.

Sarah sets sleeping Gracie onto the kitchen table while she makes peanut butter toast.

"Making a snack?" Gordon comes back in from the car.

"Yeah. Thought we could have snack while we chat with my parents."

"Sounds good. Did she eat?"

''Like a cow." Sarah jokes. "She must have been hungry."

Gracie stirs in her car seat, fussing a little.

"Shhh." Gordon grabs a pacifier, gently pushing it into her mouth. Her fussing stops, and she drifts back to sleep.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Gordon asks, not sure of what Sarah is saying.

"You just made her go back to sleep. Whenever I try and get her back to sleep, she has a fit."

"Huh, maybe I got a magic touch." Gordon smiles. "Come on, we're gunna be late."

"Let's go!" Sarah whispers loudly, grabbing the bagged sandwiches and follows Gordon with Gracie, to the car.

Gordon pulls into the Baverman's driveway. He gets out first to help Sarah with the diaper bag and the car seat. Sarah makes her way to her parent's front door, knocking on it lightly. To her surprise Adam answers the door. "Sarah!''

''Adam? What...what are you doing here? Where is Ma?''

"Mom had to go out." Adam says after stepping out of his sister and Gordon's way so they can set their things down. "Go out where?" Sarah wonders, hoping her mother hadn't forgot she was coming by today.

"I don't know. She didn't say." Adam notices the car seat. My oh my, is that Gracie?" Adam peaks into the car seat.

"That's her.'' Gordon replies, smiling at his daughter.

"She has gotten bigger.''

"Yeah they tend to do. I remember when we took her home from the hospital, now she has grown so much."

"I'll say." Gordon smiles.

"So how is it going with being a dad?" Adam asks knowing his boss wasn't into kids that much.

"It's okay."

"Don't be modest." Sarah teases. "Gordon is excellent at being a dad. He gets up with her, feeds her, changes her. She daddy's little girl." Sarah gushes over Gordon.

"Well that's good to hear." Adam smiles. "Well I have to get back to the house, Gaby is over watching Max, while I returned a hammer to Dad." Adam says, "Bye guys, stop when you get a chance." Adam leaves, driving back home.

"Come on lets get a snack and wait for your mom." Gordon says grabbing the sandwiches and waits.


End file.
